battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
R. Ost
R. Ost (ダチョウ同好会 Dachō dōkō-kai, Ostrich Club) is a White enemy that appears in the Legend Stages. Enemy R.Ost is among the most well-equipped pushers in the game. He has fast movement speed, high health, and a rapid area attack that will shred your cats. As the icing on the cake he can do Critical Hits, which usually is the difference between whether or not he oneshots Eraser Cat, and does not have a trait making it hard to inflict status effects. He has five(5) knockbacks, so be sure to bring lots and lots of damage, as that's pretty much all you can do to stop him. Strategies First form Bahamut Cat might be able to help in earlier stages if you do not have ranged decently-leveled attackers such as Dragon Cat or Crazed Dragon Cat. Awakened Bahamut Cat can be used to chip off much of a 100% buffed R. Ost, then let it be finished with the rest of your attackers. Dark Mitama can easily perma-slow this avian atrocity from long distance. The weaken effect helps a lot too, so don't be afraid to save an extra slot for Thaumaturge Cat. Dragon cat, Macho legs cat, Manics macho legs cat and manic king dragon will do fine against R.ost Dictionary Variants Golden R. Ost (Event Enemy) A Metal enemy that only appears in the Golden Week and Silver Week events. It drops less money and has the usual Metal ability of only taking 1 damage except for Critical Hits, but it has much lower stats all across the board and cannot perform Critical Hits itself. M. Ost (Relic) The Relic version of R. Ost, with even higher health, damage, range and speed, but many knockbacks. It has a 100% chance to Curse and knock cats back, and slows cats with each hit. Appears Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 17-4: Villains Jungle (100% strength magnification) * Stage 18-1: Sin and Punishment (100% strength magnification) * Stage 18-6: The Great Escaper (100% strength magnification) * Stage 21-1: Safe and Not Sorry (200% strength magnification) * Stage 22-2: The Bathroom (100% strength magnification) * Stage 25-3: Kugel Schreiber (200% strength magnification) * Stage 29-3: Birdwatching (100% strength magnification) * Stage 30-1: Hungry Forest (100% strength magnification) * Stage 37-3: Beverly Hills Scoop (200% strength magnification) * Stage 38-4: Procrastinator Parade (100% strength magnification) * Stage 41-1: Caliban's Keeper (200% strength magnification) * Stage 44-6: Heaven's Oasis (200% strength magnification) * Stage 46-4: 8K Fertilizer (200% strength magnification) * Stage 47-4: Last Labyrinth (200% strength magnification) * Stage 48-7: Twilight Zephyr (200% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 16-2: Fainting Porch (250% strength magnification) * Stage 21-4: Stars in the Sewers (250% strength magnification) Other Stages * Catclaw Dojo: Wanderer's Trial (Stage 1) (100%, 150%, 200%, 250%, 300% strength magnifications) * River Styx: Realm of Carnage (Deadly) (100% strength magnification) * River Acheron: Wrath of Carnage (Deadly) (100% strength magnification) Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia * R. Ost's full name is Rich Ost, which combines to give you Ostrich. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/034.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Master A. | Otta-smack-u >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:White Enemies Category:Critical Hit Enemies